le changement
by Ajousan Amai
Summary: [Diru avec LEMON] tout le groupe vient aider Shinya pour son déménagement mais voila quand on a des boulets en potes c'est pas tout les jours facile mais on peut quand même leur dire merci...


**Auteur** : Ajousan Amai

**Titre** : le changement (titre bidon mais que voulais vous mes rêves ne sont pas classé par titre XD)

**Note** : rahh bon j'explique parce que en vrai ça me saoulait de faire tout un blabla sur ça. Shinya déménage et ses potes (Die, Totchi, Kyo et Kao) (ah et Miyu quand même XD) viennent l'aidé à leurs manière.

**Re-note** : non non j'ai pas oublié de dire un truc je m'en s'en pas capable XD

_**Bonne lecture à vous……**_

_Je leurs avais bien dit de pas faire ça, qu'ils allaient le faire péter, k'so j'ai une bande de boulet comme potes._ Ils étaient tout les deux devant l'ascenseur à les entendre crier qu'ils étaient coincés et que c'était la fin du monde, _pathétique_, et ils l'avaient laissé là tout seul, tout seul avec lui. Avec lui… alors qu'il avait suppliait le chanteur de rester avec lui mais rien à faire Kyo lui avait dit un non ferme et l'avait traité de gamin, _égoïste_.

- Shin' ???

- Ahhh !!! _Ta mains ahhh enlève là de sur mes hanches_

- Euh ça va ?

Shinya s'extirpa de là et se retourna vers Toshiya.

- Ano oui

- Euh ok si tu le dit, j'ai pas mon portable je peux les appeler de chez toi ?

- Ano oui

- T'es sur que ça va ? Toshiya le regarder la tête penchée et amusé de voir le batteur ainsi.

- Oui, oui _sourire naturel Shin sourire naturel_

- Euh ben tu me laisse entré ?

Shinya se retourna et vu qu'il était juste devant la porte, il se poussa pour laisser le bassiste passer. Il rassembla toutes ses forces et proposa enfin une « bibière » à Toshiya qui accepta un sourire aux lèvres avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Shinya où se trouvé le téléphone. Le batteur resta un moment dans la cuisine le décapsuleur dans les mains à prendre enfin conscience que Toshiya était dans sa chambre et qu'ils étaient seuls. _Quel bande boulet, ils m'ont abandonné quelle idée aussi de rentrer à trois dans un ascenseur qui contient déjà un canapé et des tonnes de cartons, merde leurs mères leurs ont pas appris la logique ?_

-Shin vient voir !!

Shinya sortit enfin de ses rêveries de tueries et alla rejoindre Toshiya dans la chambre.

- Nani ?

- Je trouve pas le téléphone ouai je sais je suis baka mais que veux tu, tu m'aime comme ça.

- NANI ??!!

- Ano c'était une blague Shin

- Ahh euh ouai… tu l'écrase le téléphone sûrement.

Toshiya, allongé sur le cadavre du lit de Shinya (juste le matelas), se releva et fouilla sous lui à la recherche du téléphone.

- Ahh c'était ça le truc dur

- Tu pensais que c'était quoi ? Euh oublie la question, pervers!

Toshiya lui sourit avant de se concentrer sur le téléphone et de composer le numéro du chanteur qui prit du temps avant de répondre avec une voix essoufflé.

- Moshi mosh ? Totchi ?

- Euh je te dérange ? Euh je vous dérange plutôt

- Hein euh……… nan

- j'appel quelqu'un pour déban...

- NAN !! Euh nan c'est bon on est pas presser.

- Euh je comprend t'es avec Die mais Kao il fait quoi ?

- T'inquiète pas pour ça

- Roh et après Shin me traite de pervers.

- Ahh ouai vous êtes tout les deux seuls, le force pas trop hein !

- Urusei baka.

Toshiya essayait de l'engueuler à travers ses rires mais Kyo s'était mit à respirer bizarrement avant de raccrocher.

- Alors tu veux que j'appel quelqu'un ? Proposa Shinya

- Non pas maintenant, ils sont en pleines partie de jambes en l'air dans l'ascenseur rigola Toshiya

- Kami sama mais quel bande de boulet, la concierge va pas vouloir me rendre ma caution, vous êtes qu'une bande de boulet.

Shinya sorti de la chambre devant le regard surpris du batteur qui le suivit deux seconde plus tard. En rentrant dans le salon, Toshiya aperçut Shinya entrain de batailler pour que la télé s'allume.

- Ano tu l'as débranchée Shin.

- Roh c'est bon toi hein

Shinya s'efforçait toujours d'allumer l'engin sans alimentation jusqu'à que Toshiya lui prenne les deux mains pour le stopper.

- Tu peux me dire ce que t'as ?

- Rien, rien j'ai rien, je veux juste que tu arrêtes.

Shinya avait lâché ces mots en un simple souffle de supplication

- Shin qu'est ce que t'as ?

Shinya ne le regarder plus, Toshiya ayant toujours ses mains sur les siennes, il était coincé, il ne pouvait plus se défiler, il devait s'avouer vaincu.

- Tu… je… je peux plus supporter que tu me touche comme ça, je… je veux plus être seul avec toi.

- Euh… gomen, Toshiya enleva ses mains et se recula.

- Demo… je veux pas que tu me laisses comme ça

- Ano Shinya je comprends plus rien à ce que tu dis là, tu veux que je m'éloigne mais en même temps tu veux que je reste ça n'a aucun sens.

-Je… veux que tu… que tu arrête de me… que tu joue avec moi sans t'en rendre compte.

Les dernière paroles de Shinya avait jaillit hors de lui comme des cris d'appel à l'aide, son cœur appelait à l'aide pour qu'on ne joue plus de lui et ce sauveur n'était autre que Toshiya qui comprenait de moins en moins ce que tout cela signifiait.

- Alors comme ça en faite tu crois que je joue avec toi ? Mais… je comprends pas vraiment là tu m'excuse mais je vois vraiment pas.

- Tu… t'es doux, tu me… t'es pas comme ça avec les autres et puis Kyo il dit des choses je comprends pas.

- Si je suis plus doux avec toi c'est parce qu'avec les autres euh c'est, c'est pas pareil et Kyo ne tient jamais sa langue dans sa bouche toujours à la laissait traînée je ne sais où. Shin je… tu… tu te trompe enfin pas sur tout mais je ne joue pas ça c'est sure mais tu… tu n'as pas l'air de me vouloir comme ça.

- Si je te veux comme ça, si tu voulais vraiment de moi comme ça pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ou montré ? _Si tu m'aimes je t'aime aussi._

Shinya voulait qu'il lui montre qu'il l'aimait et lui il voulait que Shinya le laisse essayer. Il se traiter intérieurement d'être aussi con et sauta sur Shinya.

- Na-nani ?

- Je te montre.

Toshiya attrapa le visage du batteur entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement dans un baiser qu'il aurait voulut sans fin mais qui fut interrompus par son envie de découvrir son corps. Ses mains se perdirent sur la nuque et les cheveux du blond pendant que sa bouche embrassait chaque partie de son visage doux et sucré. Shinya ne pus que se laisser faire et il n'avait que cette envie en tête, il ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce qu'il se passait mais il n'avait pas la force de dire non ; ses mains se glissèrent sur les cotes saillante du bassiste se perdant dans la douceur d'une peau qu'il devinait à travers le tissu. Doucement Toshiya le pencha sur le tapis qu'il restait du salon mais Shinya refusa prit de panique Toshiya s'écarta pour s'excuser.

- Ano gomen shin-chan je… je n'avais pas à te faire ça

- Pas ici…

- Quoi ?!

Shinya se sera contre Toshiya, il voulait mais pas ici. Le bassiste le prit dans ses bras et fit quelque pas jusqu'au matelas de feue chambre de Shinya avant de déposer le jeune homme comme si c'était son plus grand trésor. Il caressa son visage entouré de mèche blonde et partit à la conquête de sa joue pour descendre de plus en plus sur son cou qu'il embrassa, marqua et mordilla avec le plus de douceur qu'il contenait malgré son excitation. Ses caresses se voulurent calmes et sa passion plus que communicative mais Shinya avait du mal à supporter l'élan de sensation que voulait lui transmettre le brun. La bouche de Toshiya remonta jusqu'à dans le creux du cou de Shinya pour murmurer à son oreilles des paroles douces et remplis d'amour et Shinya le laissa ouvrir sa chemise. Les mouvements de Toshiya étaient calmes pour laisser à Shinya le temps d'appréhender les choses et ses baisers sur le torse blanc du bassiste étaient comme des effleurements de plaisir intense. Toshiya fit relever Shinya pour enlever sa chemise devenu inutile et très vite il enleva son t-shirt en recevant un baiser torride dés que sa tête sorti du tissu. Shinya se sera contre lui, sentant l'éveil de Toshiya à travers son jean.

- Toshiya…

Ce ne fut qu'un soupire mais des plus significatif, Shinya s'était rallongé et entamé à présent de défaire la fermeture du jean de Toshiya, il ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps, il avait espéré ce moment depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. Toshiya sentait Shinya impatient essayant d'enlever son jean mais le tissu moulant et sa position ne l'aider pas vraiment. Pour retenir son rire attendri il décida de l'aider en enlevant lui-même le tissu qui glissa à ses pieds. Il se remit alors à embrasser le torse de Shinya secoué par des palpitations de moins en moins incontrôlable et sa bouche se dirigea enfin vers son ventre, son nombril qu'il découvrit du bout de la langue jusqu'à ses abdos qui se dessinait sur ce ventre saccadé. Ses mains entreprirent de déboutonner le pantalon du batteur qui alla rejoindre celui du bassiste au pied du lit. Toshiya commença d'enlever son caleçon avec sa bouche avant de finir avec ses mains, sa bouche étant partie à la découverte de ce corps qu'il espérait depuis si longtemps. Ses lèvres caressèrent l'éveil gémissante avant de la suçoter du bout de la bouche, ses mains essayant de calmer celles de Shinya impatient, il les embrassa avant de les laisser partir se perdre dans ses cheveux. L'impatience de Shinya se faisait de plus en plus importante et la sienne commencer à ne plus supporter tout cela ; la main du brun caressa tout le ventre de Shinya avant de descendre rejoindre sa bouche puis de caresser sa fesse. Toshiya prépara Shinya en pénétrant en lui un doigt puis un autre jusqu'à que le blond en prenne plaisir et se mette à gémir. Sa bouche lâcha l'éveil pour remonter se perdre dans le cou de Shinya, doucement Toshiya se rapprocha remplaçant ses doigts par son impatience. Shinya se cambra en sentant la différence et se perdit dans les bras du brun s'enroulant autour de lui pour qu'il ne parte plus. Toshiya patienta un peu, savourant au passage le plaisir que pouvait prendre son aimé. Il était dans ses bras et plus il était en lui, comment ne pas savourer ce moment tellement espéré en secret et maintenant exaucer. Toshiya entama des vas et viens langoureux en Shinya le sentant se courber au fur et à mesure sous ce corps ardent. Shinya se débattait avec toutes ses sensations essayant de les contrôler pour ne pas se perdre plus qu'il l'était, il s'était agrippé à Toshiya et ses ongles étaient sûrement entrain de griffer le dos du brun mais ce n'était plus important, plus rien n'était important seul le plaisir jouissif subsisté. Les deux hommes avait comme fusionner leurs corps étaient tellement proche l'un de l'autre que rien ne pouvait les séparer à par la libération arrivante. Toshiya avait accéléré ses mouvements et Shinya s'appuyé désormais en arrière sur ses bras pour lâché ses cris de plaisir. Ils ne se contrôlaient plus, il avaient oubliaient tout ce qui les entouré la seule chose importante c'est qu'ils étaient là et qu'ils allait gémir ensemble. Toshiya accéléra encore une dernière fois avant de se libérer en Shinya comme avait fait ce dernier sur eux. Shinya se rallongea essoufflé, ses mains sur son visage essayant de se calmer ; Toshiya s'allongea à coté de lui, après s'être retiré et les avoirs très vite nettoyer, pour l'embrassait tendrement.

- Shin c'est comme ça que je t'aime…

Le batteur se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement répondant positivement à sa déclaration et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment qu'ils auraient voulu éternité pour eux. Le vibreur d'un portable se fit entendre et Toshiya libera son bras sans réveillé Shinya pour répondre.

- Moshi mosh ??

- Totchi ? Vous foutez quoi on est toujours coincé.

- Hein ? Oh Die c'est toi ? Euh ben c'est qu'on a pas vu l'heure.

- Non Totchi ça y'est ? Oh Toshiya s'est déclaré.

- Urusei baka sinon je vous laisse glander une nuit ici.

- Oh gomen mon Totchi d'amour tu peux nous sortir de là pour qu'on vienne vous faire un câlin ?

- Baka

Toshiya raccrocha et doucement il s'extirpa du matelas mettant sur Shinya une couverture qui traînée par là puis il se rhabilla et sorti de l'appartement pour « sauver » les trois boulets. Une demi heure plus tard trois jeunes hommes (mal rhabillés) sortirent de l'ascenseur sous le regard amusé de Toshiya. Ils avait une tête fatigué et la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient était des plus significatif à se qu'ils avaient fait dans l'ascenseur. Toshiya les pressa à déménager l'appartement dans le plus grand silence pour ne pas réveiller Shinya et quand tout fut fini il les jeta dehors pour aller réveiller son amant à sa manière.

Mot de la fin : voila pour les quelque personne qui me harcelé je suis de retour ()V donc pour vous je vais vous dévoiler mon plan secret : je suis en train d'écrire une fic mais c'est pas un one shot donc elle prendra un peu de temps à surgir sur le site (faut au moins que j'écrive le chap 2 pour publier le 1)

Dite moi si je me suis rouillé lol

Fic écrite toute seule gomen pour les fautes je déteste le français beurk


End file.
